Chloe Gilbert
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: Jeremy and Elena have a little sister Chloe. Everyone tried so hard to protect her from everything but it comes crashing down around them when she was attacked by one of Katherine's vampires. I suck at summaries Rated T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story I'm gonna be switching POVs, so this is just a warning...some people say it's confusing, but I'm warning you :) Oh, and Jenna knows about vampires in this fan fic! :D And if you have criticism that's fine we can handle it, but you don't have to be rude about it you can be nice... anyway here's the story! :D

Chloe's POV

Ugh! Being twelve sucks sometimes! There's this party in the woods tonight that I really want to go to! I'm not even going to bother asking my Aunt Jenna; she'll say that I'm too young and that type of party isn't for me. So now I'm going to risk getting caught sneaking out. My friends are going and I'm not going to be only one out of my friends not going to be there! It's not like I'm going to drink or anything!

I was going through clothes in my drawers when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up and it was my older brother Jeremy.

"Hey." He said walking in my room and plopping down on my bed.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked shutting my drawer and turning around facing him.

He shook his head. "Nope. You have any plans tonight?"

I shook my head. "Umm, no, just sitting here being bored all night. You?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang out with Bonnie."

"Oh fun." I rolled my eyes. "Can you leave now?" I trying to be mean, but I kinda didn't want him in my room when I'm going to try to sneak out.

He didn't say a thing. He just got up off my bed and walked out of my room shutting the door behind him.

I changed in my short denim shorts and my blue shark bite 'London' screen tank. I wore my blue Converse shoes and threw my long brown hair in a messy bun.

My older sister Elena had left about an hour ago with her boyfriend Stefan; and Jeremy had just left about five minutes ago. Good, I'm almost in the clear to go. I tiptoed in the hallway and down the stairs halfway to see my Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric watching a movie in the living room. I turned back around and headed back upstairs. I climbed out my window and down the tree that was outside it. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran down the street towards the woods.

It didn't take me long to get to the woods, but I was still kinda far from the party. Man, it's kinda creepy here at night. I was walking further down and I heard a noise; sounded like it was behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks; I heard it again. I turned around sharply, not seeing anything. I heard it again; okay now I'm totally freaked! I started running as fast as I could but that's when I tripped over a freaking stick and fell. Great! One of those stupid falls you see in movies when the girl is running for her life but ends up dead! I picked myself up as fast as I could but when I started running again I ran into something, well, someone. I fell back to the ground and I looked up at the man, he looked down at me; smiling, but his smile wasn't warm, it wasn't welcoming, it was evil and menacing. I tried back up but he picked me up by my neck and he held me up against a tree.

"Wh-who are you?" I choked out, trying to catch my breath.

"That doesn't matter, but tell your sister and her boyfriend that this is a message from Katherine."

"Who's Kath-" I was cut off when he bit his own arm and started feeding me his blood. I tried fighting him, trying to push him off me but I struggled immensely. He pulled his arm away from my mouth; I didn't have enough time to try to spit the blood out but I was stopped by feeling something bite my neck. It was him!

"Ahh!" I screamed but he just held onto me tighter. I started to feel weak and dizzy; and that's when everything when dark.

*Jeremy's POV*

"Hey wanna go deeper in the woods? Get away from all these people?" I asked my girlfriend, Bonnie. She nodded grabbing my hand and started leading me deeper into the woods.

We were walking for about five minutes and I stopped, not wanting to go any more. I pulled her closer to me and leaned her up against a tree and got close to her lips. "I think this is a really good spot." I whispered pressing my lips gently against hers. I felt her smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her lips harder against mine. We were getting more passionate in the kiss and I started kissing her neck.

I heard her gasp. "Oh my God." She pushed away from me and ran a couple feet away; it looked like someone was lying there.

"Who is it Bonnie? Are they okay?" I started to walk toward her; she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's Chloe Jer." Wait. Chloe, as in my sister? She's not supposed to be here! I ran the rest of the way and saw my sister lying there, motionless and bloody.

"Oh my God! Chloe! Chloe wake up!" I shook her violently but nothing. "Bo-Bonnie call Elena and Stefan, tell them to meet us at home." I instructed picking Chloe up bridal style in my arms. I took off quickly towards my house with Bonnie following me.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get home. As I was running towards the driveway Stefan and Elena got out of Stefan's car. "Oh my God!" Elena yelled running towards me. "Jeremy what happened!"

"I don't know; we have to get her inside!" Once I walked in the door I took Chloe to the living room. Aunt Jenna and Alaric jumped up from the couch.

"Oh my God." Aunt Jenna whispered, tears immediately forming in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I passed Chloe off to Alaric who carefully laid her on the couch.

"From the looks of it, it looks like she was attacked...by a vampire." Stefan spoke.

"Is she..." Jenna started but she couldn't finish her question.

I held back my tears. "I couldn't find a pulse."

We were all startled when Chloe woke up with a gasp for breath.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked looking up at us as we all gathered around her.

I saw Elena exchanged looks with Stefan, she was definitely worried and probably thinking the same thing I was. I mean, she was dead, there was no pulse.

Chloe's POV

I woke up with a gasping breath. I noticed I was in my living room on the couch with everyone surrounding me. The lights were so bright, my gums were on fire and my head was killing me! What the hell happened?

"Chloe what was the last thing you remember?" Stefan asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Umm, I was walking through the woods to go to the party and there was this guy. He grabbed me and through me up against a tree. He said something..." I trailed off, trying to remember exactly what he said.

"What'd he say Chloe?" Alaric stepped in.

"Umm...he said like 'tell your sister and her boyfriend that this is a message from Katherine.' Then he bit his wrist and fed me his blood. I tried to spit it out and get away but he started to bite my neck. Everything was going dark and I was becoming very weak. Then I blacked out." I explained; I tried reading an expression on my Aunt's face, trying to see if she was angry at me for sneaking out or not, but I couldn't. "Who's Katherine?"

"I'm gonna go get Damon, make sure she stays here; I'll be right back." Stefan said to Elena who nodded and he walked out of the living room and out the front door.

"What's going on?" I asked getting kinda worried. It seemed like everyone knew something that I obviously didn't.

Jenna grabbed my hands and looked in my dark brown eyes. "Chloe do you remember the stories your dad used to tell you when you were little?"

I looked at her. "You mean about vampires?"

Jenna exchanged looks with Alaric before looked back at me. "Yes Chloe."

"What do vampires have to do with this?"

Everyone looked down, not saying a word. "A-are you guys saying that I'm-I'm a vampire?"

Elena sat next to me. "Yes Chloe, you're in transition to become a vampire."

"Vampires aren't real! They're just stories dad told me! They're not real!" I stood up off the couch and backed away from everyone.

Jenna walked to me and grabbed my hands. "They are real Chloe; very real. Damon, Stefan, they're vampires."

I pulled my hands away. "Did all of you know?"

They once again looked down not saying anything. "So you all have been lying to me?"

"Chloe we only lied to protect you." Jenna tried to explain to me.

I scoffed. "Yeah, look how well that worked!" I ran passed Jenna and ran out the front door. I was running until I ended up at the woods.

Elena's POV

When Chloe ran out of the house I called Stefan right away. "Stefan! Chloe ran out!"

"_Okay Elena, Damon's coming right over, I'm gonna go look for her." _

"Please find her Stefan!"

"_I will Elena. Love you." _He hung up.

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Everything's gonna be okay Elena." Jeremy rubbed my back.

"You don't know that Jer."

Damon just walked in the house and helped himself to the living room. "She said it was a message from Katherine?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

Chloe's POV

I was so confused and angry! My gums were killing me! I heard someone walking down the woods. I smelled something; it smelled like blood. I never smelled blood or wanted blood so much before. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, are you hurt?"

"Umm-ye-yeah;" He mumbled. "I was in a fight, it's all good."

I walked closer to him,that I was now in physical contact with him. I took a look at the blood and I felt my face change. Within a second I was on top of him, sinking my teeth in his neck, sucking the life out of him. Once I realized what I have done, it was too late. I leaned up against a tree and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I had writers block for this story!

Stefan's POV

I was racing through the woods, trying to find Chloe. Just then I heard a faint sound of crying, and I smelled a strong aroma of blood. "Oh God." I whispered and pursued towards the scene. I saw Chloe looking terrified, pressed up against a tree looking at the drained, lifeless body of the teenaged boy in front of her. I didn't even have to check for a pulse; just from standing about five feet away I could tell he was dead. I dashed towards Chloe and cradled her head in my hands, looking into her blue teary eyes. Her mouth covered in blood, as were her hands and her shirt.

"I ki-killed him Stefan!" she squalled, true fear in her voice.

"I know shh-we got to get you home." I picked her up bridal style and she clung to my neck. I felt her tears soaking my shirt. As I sped back towards Elena's house, I dialed Damon's number. Once he picked up I started talking. "Damon, I found Chloe, I'm on my way back." I paused to hear him respond. "Uhm, she fed Damon." I paused again. "Drained. You need to take care of the body. Its about two miles east from the north entrance." With that I hung up.

I entered the house and set Chloe on her feet. I rushed her to the closest bathroom, passing everyone in the living room.

"Oh my God, Chloe." Jeremy whispered.

I shut the bathroom door behind us and grabbed a cloth off the shelf. The fact that Chloe killed someone was finally hitting her. I wet the cloth attempting to clean her mouth.

**Chloe's POV**

I was freaking out. I murdered someone. Murdered! I looked in the mirror over the sink as Stefan was cleaning my face off. I took a hold of the hand towel and tried cleaning the blood off my hands. I sniffled as I replayed how Jeremy sounded when we walked in the house. "Jeremy hates me. My family hates me!"

"Hey listen they do not hate you!" Stefan expressed taking my head in his hands looking into my eyes like he did once before tonight.

"Yes they do! I'm a monster!" I turned away and looked at my face in the mirror and veins appeared around my eyes. "Why does this keep happening to my face!" I turned my back towards the mirror just cried.

Stefan lifted my head. "shh look at me Chloe." He demanded. I lifted my head, sure enough he showed me that his eyes do the same thing. "It's just the rush of the blood, but you have to fight it. I know you can. I will help you. Damon will help you. You have us and your family. You're not in this alone." He said stroking my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and just broke down. I never cried like this before.

**Jeremy's POV**

I just sat there in awe. My little sister is officially a vampire. I feel it's all my fault. I suspected something was up with her when I was talking to her earlier. I should have known she was going to sneak to this party. "This is all my fault."

Bonnie took my hand. 'No its not Jer."

"Yeah Jer, why would you think that?" Aunt Jenna asked looking up from the chair teary eyed.

"Because I suspected something earlier before the party. I should have known she would sneak out!" I boasted standing up running my fingers through my hair.

"Jeremy, this is not your fault." Alaric repeated standing up along with me.

I just stood there not knowing what else to say. Stefan walked in with Chloe, whose face was cleaned up.

Damon walked back in the house. Man I wished he would knock once in a while. "Okay the body is taken care of." He announced.

I shook my head and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk." I headed out the door and just stood on the porch with my face in my hands.

**Elena's POV**

I went upstairs with Stefan to help put Chloe to bed. Chloe went to sleep rather quickly. I stood at her door watching her sleep, feeling Stefan wrap his arms around my waist. "I can't believe this is happening." I whispered laying my head back against his chest. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder.

"I know, but I promise you, I will take care of her. I will show her my way of things, and teach her there is another way. She doesn't have to kill." He whispered. I nodded slightly not taking my eyes off my sister.

I just can't believe that a day that started off so normal, turned into a night of terror

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short. Don't worry this won't be a Chloe/Klaus story. If you guys have any suggestions of thing you'd like to see in this story let me know. I will post as soon as possible! Sorry for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Its been a week since Chloe's transformation to a vampire. She isn't taking it well at all. She's been even more defiant and way brattier towards her family then she ever has been. She thinks just because she is now a vampire she can do whatever she wants and get away with anything. But that is not the case at all. Stefan has been teaching her how to hunt animals so she can do things the way he lives; which she's fine with, but what she is not fine with is the fact she can't do anything by herself. She can't hang with friends yet; she can't go for walks by herself. She has absolute no freedom. Well she decided to end that tonight. She waited until everyone was asleep. She dressed in denim capris and a Simple Plan tank top. She slid on her black converse and snuck out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Once she made it on the porch she took off towards the cemetery.

Jeremy was still awake in his bedroom; it may have been 12 am but he just couldn't sleep. He can't help it; but he still blames himself for what happened with Chloe. If he would have just followed his suspicion then none of this would have happened. He felt like he let his parents down. He heard some rustling. He decided to check it out. He checked in on Chloe and was expecting to see her sound asleep in her room but no. her PJs were scattered on the floor; and her bed was nicely made. "Son of a bitch." He whispered. He ran to his Aunt's bedroom and walked to the side of the bed where Alaric was sleeping. Alaric was going to be moving into the house in a few weeks; but they started the move early since the incident with Chloe. "Ric." He whispered nudging him.

Ric flinched in his sleep as the gentle nudge woke him up. He opened his eyes in a squint and whispered. 'Jer? What's wrong?" He sat up on his elbow and Jenna started to stir. Before Jeremy could reply Jenna opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Jer, everything okay?"

Jeremy looked down at his socked covered feet before answering. "Uh, no; Chloe is gone. I went to check on her and she's not in her room."

Jenna sat up quickly as did Ric. "Are you sure she is not just downstairs?" Jenna asked throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes I'm sure, her PJs, were on the floor, she is dressed and not home."

"Ric, call Damon; I'll go wake up Elena." Jenna hopped up.

Chloe has been fine around her family; and never once had the urge to attack them and drain them of blood. But out in public and alone, there's a much bigger chance she will get a whiff of human blood and just lose control.

**VDVDVDVDVD**

Chloe was just sitting at the cemetery staring at the cold, tombstone of her parents. "Hi." She whispered. "I really don't know what to say. Ever since this happened; I, I pray to God, that you guys don't hate me." Tears stung the back of her eyes. "I miss you guys so much. Sometimes I still wait for you to walk through the door." Before Chloe could say anything else she heard creepy rustling in the trees. She whipped her head around but couldn't find anything. "Hello?" She called out. She face palmed and chuckled to herself. "Good going Chloe, because if a killer is out there; they are just going to be like 'oh yeah Hey!'" She shook off the creepiness and turned back to the tombstone. "you know Jeremy, blames himself for what happened to me. It's not his fault. He needs to know that. He needs to know that this is not his fault." She looked down at her hands. She heard rustling again. She was getting really freaked out. Sure she is now a vampire, but for some reason she doesn't have to super strength; or super duper speed like other vampires do. She has more strength and speed that a normal human would, but she is an abnormal vampire per say. Something must have happened during the transformation. "Maybe it's Katherine's little minion again." She whispered. Something sped passed her and she got up to make a run for it; but she crashed into a large body and fell to the ground. She looked up and was pretty terrified to say the least.

"We need to work on your speed little Gilbert. After we work on your obedience." Damon growled and picked the girl up by her for arm. "What do you think you are doing out here?"

"Um, I-I was visiting my parents. Got a problem with that?" She decided to grow some non-existent balls.

Damon quirked his jaw; "as a matter of fact I do. As there is a house full of people who also have a problem with it. Chloe what if you killed someone again! There are so many things that could have happened to you young lady!"

"Okay fine sheesh I get it!" She exasperated with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think you do." Damon picked her up over her shoulder and rushed her home, bursting through the living room door. "Found her."

"Put me down you big ass!" Chloe yelled right before she was placed on her feet.

"Chloe you better watch your mouth right now." Jenna warned.

"Ooohhh I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes. She started walking towards the stairs; but Stefan's voice stopped her. "Chloe, get in your pajamas, I will be up to speak with you in a second."

"Umm….okay…." she said climbing the stairs but not before muttering under her breath. "All I did was go to the cemetery, I didn't kill anyone."

"This time." Damon added. The four humans in the room just looked at him as they didn't hear what Chloe said in the first place.

Chloe slammed her door and collapsed on her bed. "Ugh!"

**Downstairs**

"Oh she is really, really asking for it!" Jenna exclaimed as they heard the door slam.

"Are you guys absolutely positive you want me to do what we discussed when Damon was getting Chloe?" Stefan asked looking around. Elena nodded taking his hand; everyone around the room nodded as well. "Yes, Stefan, our father would have done it a long time ago; and we think it would be best if you do it; you can handle the strength." Elena explained.

Stefan nodded and ventured towards the stairs.

**Upstairs**

Chloe heard a knock on her door. She was already changed in her pajamas. "Come in."

Stefan entered the room shutting the door behind him. "Chloe we need to talk." He took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Chloe was silent but she looked at him.

"Chloe, I know that this is a really, really tough time for you; and all you want to do is go back to your normal life. But you have a lot of adjusting to do; and we are just doing what is best for you. It may not seem like you don't have any freedom right now, but once you get used to everything; you will be able to do things again. But you don't just need an adjustment to the new life; you also need an attitude adjustment. And that's what I'm going to be doing right now."

"Li-like sp-spank me?" She whispered, clearly shocked. She had been spanked so many times in her life; but it was only ever from her family like her parents; Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and even Ric.

"Exactly." He nodded and stood her up, standing her in front of him. "And for now on; Damon and I will also be allowed to discipline you."

Chloe pouted as Stefan lowered her across his lap. He held her in place, and raised his hand bringing down a sharp smack to the middle of her pajama clad bottom. He landed swats, and finally fell into a steady firm rhythm. Chloe has never felt swats like these before. They were much, much stronger than she had ever felt. She started to wiggle and squirm. "Stefan! please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be. Do you realize how dangerous that was? You put yourself, and others in danger." And with that he yanked her Pajama bottoms down and rained swats on blue bikini style panties.

**Downstairs**

Everyone sat in an awkward silence, as they could hear Chloe getting her bottom spanked by Stefan. "Wow, Stefan is really doing a number on her." Damon said piping up.

"yeah-maybe he should stop?" Jeremy asked getting nervous. "what if he really hurts her?"

"Jeremy, he won't hurt her. You know he loves her like a little sister." Alaric said.

"Besides, she's a vampire now, she can handle more pain than before." Damon added.

"_Stefan! I'm sorry please! I'll listen! I won't sneak out again! I won't use bad language!" _

"I do not wanna be her right now." Damon said down sipping some coffee.

**UPSTARIS**

Chloe laid over Stefan's lap, sobbing as he rubbed her bad trying to calm her down. "Shh, Chlo, it's okay, shh. You're forgiven. Shh." He stood her up and pulled her PJ bottoms up and carefully sat her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed in his shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

"Shh, I know honey, shh." He whispered hugging her tight. "Just know, if I have to do this again for the same thing, it will be bare, and much worse than today." He said firmly but comforting.

Chloe didn't let go of him at all. She just nodded and cried. It didn't take long until she fell asleep in his arms. Once Stefan knew she was asleep he laid her in her bed and wiped stray tears from her cheek before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Elena walked over to him and it was obvious that he needed some comfort of his own. She wrapped him in a hug and he stood there hugging her back.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if it was a little rough! I know it took a while for the update!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took forever to update! I had writer's block and absolute no motivation to write!

Chloe has been adjusting to the new life as a vampire. It's been a long haul, but she can now control herself and her cravings. She has been staying at the boarding house with Stefan and Damon; everyone thought it'd be best if she stayed there while she was learning to adjust. She still saw her family regularly and talked to them on the phone.

Damon had grown so protective of Chloe. Stefan was protective of her as well, but there was something about Damon and Chloe's relationship. Damon felt like a father to her. He loved her and he's not used to loving the way he loves her. Its paternal love.

It was Chloe's first day back at school after about two months. Her excuse was that she was really sick and Damon compelled the doctor to write a doctor's note for her.

Chloe was so used to not going to school; she actually didn't want to go back. Stefan has been trying for at least three minutes to wake Chloe. "Chloe come on you have to get ready for school." He ripped the covers off of her. She groaned and rolled on her back. "Stefan I don't wanna go to school." She whined throwing the pillow over her head.

Damon was walking passed her room just as she said that. "Chloe Grace, unless you want to go to school with a sore bottom you will get up and get ready right now." He warned her raising an eye brow.

Chloe huffed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. "There I'm up."

"Good; lose the attitude by the time you come downstairs." Damon called out as he was jogging down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He swung the door open and there was Alaric.

"Ric what can I do for you?" Damon leaned on the door.

"I thought I'd take Chloe to school on my way to the high school." He pushed passed Damon entering the house.

Chloe came down wearing dark denim Bermuda shorts, and her Mystic Falls Timberwolves t-shirt. She was sporting black Chuck Taylors and of course her daylight ring. She had a pout on her face but it quickly went away when she saw Ric. "Ric!" She squealed running to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you! Every time I went to visit home you weren't there."

Alaric smiled, kissing her forehead. "I know Chlo, I had business to take care of with Damon."

"Still trying to find out who turned me?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Both Damon and Alaric nodded. "Of course we are."

Damon interjected. "We're not going to stop until we do. That bastard is going to pay."

Alaric gave Damon a disapproved look. "Watch your language in front of Chloe please."

Damon rolled his eyes but nodded.

Chloe ran and got her backpack. "I heard you're taking me to school today." She smiled. Alaric grinned. "Sure am."

Stefan came down the steps. "Hey Ric."

"Hey Stefan." Ric smiled. "Ready to go Chlo?" Chloe grinned nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous though. What if something happens?"

Ric kissed her head. "Nothing will happen, just think of the strategies Stefan and Damon taught you. Chloe nodded. "Okay. Who is gonna pick me up?"

"Me." Stefan said "Actually Elena and I."

Chloe smiled. "Okay cool."

Damon handed her a flip-phone. "Use this for EMERGENCIES only. Got it?"

Chloe accepted the phone. "Aye, aye captain."

"I mean it Chloe." Damon warned.

"I know, I know." She hugged him and Stefan as she was leaving with Ric.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDDVVD

Chloe was having a good day back at school. She didn't have any urge to rip anyone's throat open or anything. And the best part was she was caught up with all her work, because she had it sent home with her when she was out.

She was sitting outside on the steps waiting for Stefan and Elena to pick her up. She realized she missed school; not the homework, but school and people.

She smiled when she saw Elena and Stefan pull up in Stefan's car. She hopped up and jogged to the car getting in the back seat.

"Hey Chlo, how was your first day back at school?" Elena asked turning to look at her sister.

"It was fun! I missed Emma so much!" Emma is her best friend; they've been best friends since they were two years old. "Can't I tell her about what happened to me?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, absolutely not. It's too dangerous. You would be putting yourself at risk, I can guarantee you if you tell her or anyone for that matter you will be getting a sore bottom."

Chloe huffed. "But you told Elena! And Jeremy, and aunt Jenna and Ric. They all know!" She argued.

"Actually Chloe, Elena found out I wasn't human, I had to tell her. Jeremy read it in her Diary, and Ric was a vampire hunter because his wife was killed by a vampire, and he told Jenna to keep her safe." Stefan rebutted.

"And I wanna keep Emma safe." She snapped back.

"The answer is no Chloe and if you don't lose that attitude we'll go straight home instead of the Grill."

Chloe pouted and sat back her arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry."

Stefan nodded in the rearview mirror and continued to drive to The Mystic Grill.

Once they got out of the car, Chloe grabbed Elena's hand and they walked inside the grill. They sat down in a booth, Chloe was across the way from Elena and Stefan.

"I have to pee." Chloe said and stood up. "You know I still don't get why I have to pee but oh well." She shrugged and she went to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands she heard the door open. She went to go dry her hands and there he was. Standing there, menacingly.

A/N: My attempt at a cliffy! I hope you guys liked this post! I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
